


His Smile

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Yaoi, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Finland finds out something intresting about Sweden .
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 28





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I never really wrote Sweden and Finland even though they will appear in the fic 'Silent Love', so I hope they are not too OOC of something . Just something short and fluffy :) And I see many writing Sweden so weird I could hardly understand what he is saying, so I tried it too ... I don't think it was a succes .
> 
> Sorry for any grammar !
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !

Finland can not lie he was at first terrified of Sweden .

But can you really blame him, before he was never actually alone with the man, only Denmark could fill up the room with just talking about stuff .

And he was tired and it was dark, Sweden did not talk much back then as now ( really no lie ! ) and all that he did was glare at everything and everyone .

Finland was scared to be beaten to death by him .

But then all started to clear up as Sweden ran into a tree, at first Finland did not know what was happening, his mouth fell open as Sweden just looked numb and then carried on walking .

Then at the inn when Sweden paid the inn keeper his money, he did not place the money on the man's waiting hand . And all the coins fell on the ground, making both the inn keeper and Finland looked stunned . Sweden was silent as Finland picked it up and gave it to the man after muttering a sorry .'He tired please forgive him.' The man said nothing but looked at Sweden funny, making Finlan's stomach roll over .

He did not like how he looked at his friend, and neither at the others when years go by .

More walking straight into things, falling down the stairs, when Denmark he played football he shot the ball right into Denmark's face instead of the goal ( Finland could swear he did that on purpose )

Then he saw America and Canada wearing glasses, he asked them about it they said they could hardly see so they got glasses .

Finland thought for it a while, after Sweden made many mistakes in a meeting giving Germany almost a heart attack he deciced to surprise his friend .

'Waz tis ?'

'Open up !'

And he did Finland put the glasses on Sweden, and the man looked almost afraid what he saw .

As he ... Never expected to see the world so clear, the eyes of a child Finland almost cried that moment .

And then Sweden then looked at him, and he smiled so beautiful Finland almost forgot to breath .

'W-what ?'

'Yu re so beatful.'

Finland could not help but smile back as he leaned his forehead against Sweden, as they fell in silence .

**Author's Note:**

> Sweden said
> 
> \- What is this ?
> 
> \- You are so beautiful


End file.
